goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Steven National Park
'''Steven National Park '''is Silvertonsville City only National Park that uses for conservation purposes for it's reserve from semi-natural , natural or developed land . It's provide outdoor recreation and camping opportunities as well as classes designed to educate the public on the importance of conservation and the natural wonders of the land in which the national park is located. It's also provide for research either for small groups , individually , or SVCRD . Steven National Park located in the most southern location of Silvertonsville City , below Trillenium Valley and Glorious Park . It always open everday 24 hours non-stop . It has a surface area 38100m2 . It's has "National Park" predicate since 1897 . The name sake of National Park was a tribute to Steven Andreas Chandra , a best friend of Pascal since December 2015 . District of Steven National Park Andrew Tunnel View A scenic overlook on State Route 175 in Steven National Park. The iconic and expansive view of Steven Valley from the view point have been seen and documented by visitors since it opened in 1967 . The name of the tunnel view immortalized from Andrew Malvin L. Andini Blue Crystal Waterfall A panoramic iconic Silvertonsville City and Steven National Park waterfall . It popular due the color of the waterfall has a combination of baby blue and crystal , makes the waterfall looks very delightful to view . The name of the waterfall was a respect to Andini Yuvita P , Pascal's crush. Chandra Village A special village in Steven National Park with decent quantity and quality of facilities on the village with a lot natural resources . It has a average temperature of -3 degress to 17 degrees every year . It has a big lake called Andreas Lake . Both lake and the village name was taken from Steven Chandra aswell. The street "Steven Andreas Chandra Avenue" through this village . Nathan Royal Museum A colossal museum located at Steven National Park at Nathan Royal Museum with 9 combination of categories of museum . The name sake of the museum was taken from Rafael Nathan Aribowo . Lydia Hills A green hills with a lot of grass and trees with snows in some area with quite the long one hills . It's always used for picnics , birds watching , sunrise and sunset landscape . It's named was a tribute to Lydia / Lidya Priscillia . Golden Eagle Zenith The second mountain of Steven National Park , aswell the highest mountain of both Silvertonsville City Special Region and Steven National Park with a peak of 7.153 m . It's the continuation of Natural Glacier and Ice View , with conclusion of the mountain has large amount of ices , glaciers and snows with an eternal ages . It also where Golden Eagle Zenith lives . Although they spreaded overall of Steven National Park El Triston Granite Cliffs Franklin Allington Gallery All original photos (dark & white) of Franklin Allington of historical days of Steven National Park are saved in the Huge Gallery Art Scaffolding . Vivid Forest Landscape Natural Glacier and Ice View Fresh Water Dam Reservoir District takes control the watering access over the Silvertonsville City . It's has a large dam with the street "Nichole Elizabeth Ridge" passing here . Biotechnology and Paddies Green Fields Valencia Wildlife Research and Development Peak A massive observatory and laboratory of Steven National Park to research and peak natural , semi-natural or developed lands of wildness area of Steven National Park . It's been established since 1927 and open to public to educated their selves . Vessel River A very long river of Silvertonsville City and Steven National Park with a long of 3779 meters . It has a width of 100 meters and deep of 0.7 m to 1.7 m , depends of location . It's been a district of itself , although passed almost all district of Steven National Park . It's has a lot of fishes for the Chandra Village population food supplies . The water supplies was both from Golden Eagle Zenith and Lake Meraviglioso Felicitta of Wisdom View Lake Meraviglioso Felicitta of Wisdom View A very panoramic , beautiful , large , bright , clear , colorful and lovely lake of Steven National Park with a massively picturesque and attractive landscape of it . There are lots of natural resources that can view , collect , buy and photo by the visitors/public/tourist . There's a street as tribute to American singer got shot at 11 June 2016 , Christina Grimmie at Christina Grimmie Promenade . Also , the name of the district was a respect to Felicitta Dianwidhi , a friend of Pascal . Landmarks Nathan Royal Museum Valencia Wildlife Reserach and Peak Saint Innocent Church Steven Andreas Chandra Statue Vessel River Lake Meravilglioso Felicitta of Wisdom View Category:District Comedy World City Category:Silvertonsville City Landmarks Category:Silvertonsville City Category:Silvertonsville City Districts Category:Districts Category:Landmarks Category:City Famous Landmarks Category:Natural Resources